Ninja Escape
by First Hokage Hashirama Senju
Summary: Neji has crash landed on a planet, a planet on the invasion path of a horrible menace.


**Ninja Escape**

* * *

Hundreds of miles above the unnamed planet's atmosphere, all was still and quiet. The stars shone softly against the pitch blackness of space, the same they have done for millennia. The planet was a sphere of green with the blue of the ocean that covered seventy percent of the planet.

Suddenly, a vibrant crackle of blue incandescent energy ripped a hole in space. A bright flash, a pulsing flare, and then a black escape pod flew out of it with tremendous speed. Hurtling towards the planet below.

The escape pod streaked across the night sky of the planet, only visible as a flaming bright yellow fireball, the hull glowed red hot from the friction of entry. Seconds from impact the micro-thrusters on the bottom fired to level out the pod before it struck and skidded across the ground for a half mile. It came to a halt at the end of a long, blackened, and smoking landing trench in the middle of a forest clearing.

Neji Hyūga laid sprawled out on the floor of the escape pod. His skin was very fair and he had long dark black hair which reached his waist, tied a few inches above the end in a ponytail. His black headband was loose, the metal piece and fabric below it was off center, was on his forehead but now covered his eyes.

His clothing consisted of a white shirt with loose sleeves closed on the right shoulder with a fastener running down the right part of his chest, matching pants with a dark navy gray apron tied to his waist. The apron had two cuts on it, front and back, to allow free movement, and had black sandals.

The hatch at the front of the escape pod slowly opend with a groaning creak, damaged from the landing.

* * *

Dozens of miles above the planet's surface, three blood red meteors flew out of similarly colored warp speed portals. They hurtled towards Langley Falls, slamming into the CIA building with incredible force. A great crashing sound ripped through the area.

The CIA boss was instantly killed by a direct hit from one of the meteors. Other agents ran in terror through crumbling hallways. Some stared at the balls of red with horrified wide eyed stares.

Moments later, three pure white leg-like appendages burst out of one of the meteors. They slammed onto the ground with a loud thud, shaking the ruins of the building. Leg-like appendages busted out of the other two and followed suit.

Some unlucky agents staring in terror at the appendages were crushed.

The upper part of the meteor cracked in two and flew off. From inside, an gigantic hundred foot tall tripod lifted out, white with black dots, a blood red laser eye on the middle, and red spot on the right side. The other two followed suit. All were covered in yellowish stasis goo.

Some agents continued to stare in terror, others ran in blind terror, and more ran towards their vehicles or away on foot.

They took in their surroundings. The ruins of the building below and around them, the street leading up to it and the road which connected the small street, and the grasslands all around with a distant forest ahead and the city behind them.

Some of the agents made it to their vehicles, and attempted to drive away. Some stared at their rearview mirrors at the gigantic tripods.

The walkers aimed at the vehicles and fired red laser beams. The beams destroyed the vehicles in one hit; explosions blossomed from the now charred black cars and vans. Those on foot fared no better, they were fried with precision.

* * *

In Stoolbend in Virginia, more meteors smashed into the ornate town hall. They cracked open and more tripods stood, and blew away the surrounding buildings with their lasers.

Their action incurred the attention of the military, led by General Ritcher, who had arrived from the military base on the outskirts of the city. The general was an older adult with fair skin, dull brown hair, dull brown eyebrows, black eyes, a green military vest with a brown belt in the middle, green pants, and brown boots.

The three tripods turned their attention to the military. Their laser eyes aimed at the soldiers and vehicles.

The general looked up. "What are those things?!" He pointed at the walkers. "Open fire!"

The tanks fired and fighter jets flew overhead.

The weapons exploded harmlessly against the side of the walkers, or just bounced off. One of the tripods turned its attention to the jets, and blew them out of the sky with pinpoint accuracy. The other two laid waste to the foot soldiers and vehicles.

"Retreat!" the general withdrew into his jeep.

One of the walkers spotted his jeep, and opened fire. The searing hot beam sliced into the jeep, blowing it up, and killing the general.

* * *

Three meteors, one of which flew over the escape pod crash site, headed towards Quahog in Rhode Island. They soon smashed into the town square. Moments later, the tops flew off, and three walkers emerged.

Several police cars arrived and officers stepped out. They looked up at the walkers, took out their guns, and aimed.

"Open fire!" One of the officers fired his pistol.

The others quickly fired, one using an assault rifle.

The bullets did nothing to the walkers. The tripods simply fired, blowing the cop cars up and killing any officers near the explosions.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, a meteor, even larger than the first ones, slammed into the center of the town square. Which was now barren due to the tripods clearing everything out.

The red meteor spilt at the top and the two pieces flew off. Black tentacles shot out. They morphed and merged into a mostly pitch black Imperium base. Two giant red spots near the top began to pulsate and three extensions raised out of the top. Jets of light came out of them and created pitch black clouds which begun to spread across the sky. A drill bit at the bottom started to drill a hole into the ground for an unknown purpose.

The same happened in Langley Falls and Stoolbend seconds later.

* * *

Ten minutes later, another meteor even larger than the others dropped into Quahog next to the base.

A section of the bottom half cracked open. Within was not building materials for a base or walkers. They were battalions of Imperium soldiers.

The Imperium were white with gray and black dots all over the body, appeared to have no face except for a single larger red eye dot and a smaller one below it on the front of the head where the face should be. And they had three gray, nearly claw like fingers. Within their hands, they held their weapons, laser weapons, set to stun. Their feet did not look too much like feet, which fit with their completely alien appearance.

The soldiers were not alone, just seconds afterwards; many Imperium star fighters flew out of the clouds, from a recently arrived Imperium carrier that used the clouds to hide from sensors. And the Imperium Walkers were still there to provide some anti armor backup if needed. In addition, drop ships arrived to deploy more soldiers to support and reinforce security for the base.

Most of the soldiers spread throughout the city, some headed for the suburbs, and a single squad headed into the forest. Towards the escape pod crash site.

The same occurred in Stoolbend and Langley Falls.

* * *

Several Imperium arrived at the Smith house on Cherry Street, intending to wipe out the last surviving agent. They gathered around the entrance, spoke in a strange alien language, then one of them kicked the door down.

Stan Smith pointed his pistol at the aliens."What are you creatures?!" He shook with fear. He was an adult with fair skin, black hair, black eyebrows, black eyes, a white shirt with a black tie, blue long sleeved over shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, two buttons on the blue shirt and an US flag on the left side of the collar. He also wore blue pants and black shoes.

The Imperium never gave him a chance to fire, they fired first.

Three stunning lasers struck Stan in the chest; he fell backwards onto his back, paralyzed, unable to move anything except his eyes, and his mouth. His gun fell from his grasp and landed on the red carpet floor.

One of the creatures walked to Stan and grabbed him by the arm. The man could only scream while the alien dragged him outside.

Hey, you freaks!" a talking goldfish in a bowl on the table in the middle of the room named Klaus Heisler looked at the aliens. "I would leave if I were you, before nuclear missiles fall on your heads!" The goldfish was orange-red and had black eyes.

One of the aliens turned to the goldfish and raised its weapon; it pulled the trigger without a word.

Klaus screamed before being turned into a fried gold fish, a fitting fate.

The Imperium spread throughout the house, the rest of the Smith family- Francine, Steve, and Hayley including the alien named Roger met with the same fate. They were dragged out of the house and placed next to each other against the side of the house near Stan Smith. They were on top of a black substance with red spots.

One of the Imperium adjusted some strange black and red surface on the end of the stuff, and a red mass started to form around each of the stunned people. It rapidly grew around them and formed a pod. A strange liquid filled the pods, leading them to float within. The members of the Smith family were trapped, no way to escape the pods.

* * *

Neji stirred and felt the cold hard floor. He coughed slightly, and felt his headband over his eyes. He pulled the headband off with his left hand and eased himself into a sitting position. _What happened? Last thing I remember…an explosion._ He tied his headband back on over his forehead.

His ninja senses warned him of danger and he formed a hand seal. "Byakugan." Veins appeared around his eyes.

He saw outside the pod, and looked around. The first sign that something was wrong were the black clouds glowing with lightning. Not too much later, he spotted movement. He zoomed in on the source, and saw white skinned creatures with gray and black dots and appeared to have no face entering the clearing. Slight panic struck the Hyuga. _This is bad. If they are what we were warned about…I need to get out of here! And in my current condition…_ He staggered up to his feet, his body ached. _Need to get out of here. _He saw the busted lock on the door. _They'll just open it. _He exited and went to his left, keeping the door between himself and the other side, and went to the left side of the escape pod. He kept the pod between himself and the enemy to avoid detection, and quickly headed towards the forest. He ran as fast as he could in his current state. A few hundred meters in, he had to slow down due to the pain in his legs but kept going quickly to ensure he avoided the aliens.

The Imperium arrived at the pod, and checked inside. Finding no one, they decided to scatter into the forest in search. But not before ensuring they would get some backup from the plenty of soldiers that were being brought in on drop ships.

* * *

In Stoolbend, the Imperium have the city under their control, and were advancing through the suburbs.

The remaining members of the Ritcher family have already fallen prey to the alien horrors. And they had already taken most of the Krinklesac family. A group of them entered the Krinklesac house.

On the couch, Kendra Krinklesac sat. She was an adult with fair skin, blond hair, blond eyebrows, black eyes, thick lips with red lipstick, a pink shirt, blue pants, and red shoes. In addition, she was morbidly obese.

She saw the creatures and screamed in sheer terror, but was unable to get off the couch. She struggled to no avail.

One of the Imperium carried a black and red blob of mysterious material and placed it on the floor in front of Kendra.

She tried to kick the Imperium, but could not lift her leg.

The material started to spread around Kendra and under her. A thin red substance started to form around her like a pod. It then filled up with a red liquid.

Kendra clawed franticly at the side of the pod. "Help! Help me! **Help me!"** The liquid kept rising and reached her neck. **Help me! Anyone!" **The liquid reached her chin and she lifted her head to try to keep her mouth and nose above it. She screamed, tears of fear formed and came down her face before the liquid reached the bottom of her lip. "**Heeelp! Heelp meeeeee! Anyooooonnee Heeeeellllp!**" Her frantic clawing at the side of the pod increased and the liquid went over her mouth, nose, eyes, and then the rest of her head. She tried to scream while hitting her hand on the side only for bubbles to escape.

* * *

Hundreds of miles above the planet's surface, on the opposite side from where the gathering Imperium fleet was, a blue rift opened, the same kind with the escape pod but much larger. A massive Elite ship, the assault carrier Shadow of Intent, flew out of the slipspace portal.

An Elite in red armor turned to the Shipmaster. "Ready to deploy Phantom."

The ship was characterized by the bulbous, whale-like front, sleek silhouette, and pale white and blue hull. The front section was 'hooked'. Its hangar bay was gigantic, consisting of one hangar bay instead of several smaller ones like most other ships use. At the rear of the ship were the anti gravity thrusters which propelled the ship through space or atmosphere. It also had an anti gravity field to stay in the air and hover when in atmosphere.

* * *

Another group of Imperium had already entered the Brown house and have taken Donna Brown, Rallo Tubbs, Roberta, and almost every other member of the Brown family

Several Imperium headed upstairs only to be met by machine gun fire.

Cleveland Brown emptied the entire clip, but missed the Imperium. "Stay Back, you faceless monsters!" He reloaded the machine gun. He was an adult and black, he had black hair, black eyebrows, black eyes, a black mustache, a yellow shirt, purple pants, and brown shoes. He was also overweight.

The Imperium quickly returned fire.

Cleveland Brown fell onto his back, stunned. He could only scream while they took him out the front of the house.

The rest of the aliens advanced on a door where sounds were coming from. One ripped the door off.

Cleveland Brown Jr. was stuck in a window due to his obesity after trying to escape his doom. He was a child and black, had black hair, black eyebrows, black circular glasses, black eyes, a red shirt that was a bit too small and exposed his belly, blue pants, and white shoes with a grey front and bottom.

One of the Imperium grabbed Cleveland's legs and pulled him out.

"No! Get off of me!" Cleveland Jr. tried to kick the creature with the other leg to no avail. He clawed at the floor, shrieking in utter terror while the creature dragged him off to the same fate that befell the rest of his family and the Smith family.

* * *

Neji staggered and leaned on a tree for support. He was breathing heavily. _Can't go on much longer like this. Hope the UNSC or the Elites come, and fast. Or they'll find me. _He scanned the area behind him for 600 meters with the Byakugan and found the aliens.

They were heading the way he came.

_Not good. _Neji kept moving forwards, anything to keep going and not stop lest the monsters catch up.

* * *

Within the Griffin house, Peter Griffin sat on the couch, watching the news channel on TV. Peter Griffin was an adult with fair skin, brown hair, black eyebrows, black eyes, a white buttoned up shirt, a black belt with a golden clasp at the middle, green pants, and black shoes. He was also very fat

On the TV, Tom Tucker and Diane Simmons were in the news studio reporting news.

Tom Tucker was an adult and he had fair skin, brown hair, brown eyebrows, black eyes, a brown mustache, a white shirt with red tie and blue buttoned shirt over it with both having long sleeves, brown pants, and black shoes.

Diane Simmons was an adult and she had fair skin, brown hair, brown eyebrows, black eyes, a pink shirt with a red buttoned shirt over it and both had long sleeves, blue pants, and black shoes.

Tom looked at the screen, eyes wide. "We're under attack by mysterious horrifying invaders!"

Diane looked up at the screen. "Everyone is advised to stay indoors."

A loud boom sounded. Both Tom and Diane stood up, looks of pure terror on their faces. They soon ran away screaming.

An Imperium walked in front of the camera, turned its weapon on the camera, and fired.

The TV gave away to static.

Peter Griffin stood up from the couch and ran screaming in utter terror towards the stairs, up to the next floor, then reached and climbed the attic stairs. In the attic, he headed to the window and cowered under it.

* * *

Neji walked past a bush, heard something, looked to his left, and saw a searchlight heading his way. _Must be one of the airships! _He spotted the bush, and quickly dove into it. He made sure he was in the middle and in cover, and laid on his side, completely still.

The Imperium drop ship passed, the searchlight's edge missing the bush by less than an inch.

Neji stayed quiet and still until the drop ship was out of sight, and used his Byakugan to see how far behind the enemy were, and they were getting closer. _Not good. _He got up, and quickly headed out towards the edge of the forest which he saw with his technique.

* * *

Quahog was almost overrun. The Imperium were finishing off any stragglers left while others headed into the suburbs, and Spooner Street.

A group advanced on a house and one tore the door off the hinges.

Within, John Herbert sat in a chair. He was an old man and had fair skin. He was bald except for some gray hair on the sides of his head, had a white shirt, and blue robe.

John Herbert saw the Imperium, and a shriek of pure terror rang down the street.

* * *

Neji reached the edge of the forest, and kept going. A few hundred meters from the forest, he scanned the skies with his Byakugan, and found what he was looking for.

A slight shimmering and the unmistakable profile of a Phantom drop ship which belonged to the Elites.

_Good. They're here. _Neji's ninja senses warned of danger and he saw it with his eyes, he jumped out of the way, got back up to his feet, and turned around.

Standing where he was a few seconds ago was a giant chicken. It had yellow feathers all over its body and had red feathers at the top of his head, another few red ones on his beak, an orange beak, red feathers at the bottom of his beak, yellow tail feathers, and light red feet. It glared at the ninja. "I'm Ernie the Giant Chicken!"

Neji took a step back. "You do realize there's an alien invasion going on, right? Those things are causing mayhem and destruction in the city, saw it with my technique. And they're coming here. Plus, my allies are almost here."

Ernie opened his beak, but no words came out for he had seen the de-cloaking Phantom drop ship.

Its main turret was aimed at the chicken. But did not fire and the troop bay door was down.

The Phantom drop ship had a bulbous section on the front where the cockpit was. It arched from the front to the back; and was curved at the top. The sides had larger curves, and were where the loading ramps are, which lead to the troop bay. The rear had two 'tails' which were next to the engines. The craft was purple.

Not a second later, a blur landed on the ground in front of Neji.

It was Rock Lee. He had black hair which was a shiny bowl cut style, thick black eyebrows, and black eyes. His clothing consisted of a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers, and the standard green Hidden Leaf flak jacket which consisted of shoulder padding, neck guards, and three scroll pouches on either side of the chest. It was zipped up. His sandals were black. He had bandages wrapped around his lower arms and hands, leaving his fingers exposed.

Rock Lee faced the giant chicken. The energy of the Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit flowed out of and round him. Veins were no present on his forehead from the first two gates; his skin was red from the increased blood flow of the Third Gate: Gate of Life. And he had a slightly visible, very thin green chakra aura. "Are you ok, Neji? You should get on the drop ship, I'll handle him."

Neji deactivated his Byakugan. "Be quick, Lee. There's a lot of those things coming." Neji heard the drop ship land. He turned around walked to the drop ship's troop bay ramp and put a foot on it.

Rock Lee kept his sight on the chicken. "I know, will make this quick. Hinata saw them when we flew overhead."

An Elite extended his hand out. "Let me help."

Elites, also known as Sangheili, were muscular, bipedal, and stood at an imposing 7.4 up to 8.6 feet tall. Their jaws are quadruple-hinged, with an upper jaw and four mandible-like 'lips'. Each mandible had six teeth each, some have an additional large fang on the tips of each mandible and might have anywhere from eight to ten broader teeth on the central jaw structure. They have two nostrils, each a little in front and below the eye socket. Their hands are tetradactyl, had four digits; two middle fingers and two opposing thumbs on the outside for grasping. Their legs are digitigrade, with short upper and lower legs, and elongated tarsals, using the distal and intermediate phalanges to support their weight when walking. They also appear to have a double set of pectoral muscles. The skin color varies from light brown and scaly to black and smooth, most appear to have dark grey skin which can look spotted or scaly. And the majority have either dark blue, black, or brown eyes, though there are a few exceptions. There is evidence that, since their eye color matches their armor color, they wear eye coverings that provide the Heads Up Display. Elite eyes are laterally-positioned with slit-shaped pupils, large irises, and horizontal eyelids. Their knees do not bend backwards, but forwards.

Neji reached his hand out and was pulled up to the ramp. "Thanks." He walked to the wall closer to the rear, and sat down against it.

The Elite turned to Neji. "You alright?"

Neji looked at the Elite. "Yes, just exhausted. Where's the rest of my team?"

The Elite's reply was quick. "Back onboard the Shadow of Intent."

* * *

The chicken suddenly charged, bellowing at the top of his lungs.

Lee was so much faster. First second, he was standing; next second he was inches from the chicken. His left arm reached out to grab the wing, and his right was pulled back. "I will never let anyone harm my teammates!" He brought his fist forward and connected with the chicken with tremendous force. At that moment, Lee let go of the wing.

The chicken tried to scream but only a pained gasp escaped. It was sent flying away with incredible force and speed back towards the forest and out of sight.

Lee jumped backwards into the drop ship; his Eight Gates was not active, landing next to the Elite. He saw far off into the distance, white skinned creatures leaving the forest. "We need to leave. Now."

The pilot's voice was heard and the hatch closed. "Agreed, those things are parasitic, we can't risk them absorbing your powers or Neji's."

The Phantom drop ship cloaked, and flew towards space through dozens of miles of pitch black clouds. Though the clouds screwed with the navigation systems, Hinata used her Byakugan and the dozens of miles she can see with it to ensure the Phantom was flying up, towards space.

* * *

In the forest, the chicken was somehow still alive. It had been sent flying into a tree, slamming into and smashing an Imperium soldier against the tree in the process. It died from the crushing.

The Imperium had gathered around the chicken.

The chicken looked up. "It wasn't me! It was that red and green beast! He's a demon!"

One of the Imperium approached the defenseless Ernie.

The chicken's eyes widened with terror. From within the forest, a scream echoed, a scream of terror belonging to the chicken.

* * *

The Imperium had taken the Swanson family and were attacking the Quagmire family. They had taken most, and advanced upstairs in the house.

A door was flung open and Glenn Quagmire ran out. "You can have the kids! I'm out of here!" He ran screaming down the hall away from the aliens.

Glenn was an adult and had fair skin. He had black hair, black eyebrows, black eyes, a red shirt with yellow spots, blue pants, and brown shoes.

An Imperium approached the door with something black in its hands, and placed it in the doorway. It started to grow and the black and red material filled up the doorway so no escape was possible. Terrified shrieks echoed from within.

The other Imperium gave chase to Glenn.

Glenn Quagmire ran into a dead end, and turned around. He was trapped and cornered by the Imperium

A scream of terror echoed throughout the house.

* * *

The drop ship flew towards the Shadow of Intent with great speed.

The pilot opened a communications channel to the Shipmaster, Rtas. "We're on our way."

Suddenly, multiple red portals opened up in the extreme distance.

Rtas replied quickly. "We don't have much time before they're upon us."

"Understood." The pilot flew the ship into the hangar bay and landed softly but quickly. "Jump to slipspace, now!"

The Imperium ships noticed the lone Elite assault carrier and flew towards it, but it was too late due to their distance.

The Shadow of Intent's slipspace drive started up. Crackling bright blue energy lanced across the craft and a slipspace rift opened in front of it. The ship moved into slipspace quickly before the portal closed with a blue flash.

Before the Imperium could do anything, the ship was already gone, safely in slipspace. Traveling at speeds of several thousand light years per day.

* * *

The Imperium had taken most of the Griffin family; they met the same fate as the Smith and Brown families.

The other Imperium advanced up the stairs to the attic.

Peter Griffin stood up upon hearing footsteps, and saw the Imperium. He turned around and banged on the window repeatedly. "Help! Help me!" He saw the Imperium approaching via the reflection in the window. He banged faster on it, screaming in utter terror. **"Let me out! Help!" **He alternated between clawing at the window and banging on it while screaming. Soon, a shriek of pure sheer terror ripped throughout the house and street, emitting from the attic.

* * *

Lee helped Neji back up to his feet. "Guy sensei and Tenten are waiting outside."

"Let's not keep them waiting." Neji walked beside Lee to the ramp.

They walked down the ramp and set foot on the purple colored deck of the hangar bay.

In front of them was their teammate, Tenten. And their sensei, Might Guy.

Tenten had brown hair which was neatly tied up in Chinese style buns with short fringe-bangs falling over the metal piece of her brown headband. On the metal piece, the kanji for 'Ninja' was inscribed. Below she had black eyebrows and steel-gray eyes. Her clothing consisted of a white-blouse with a high collar inclusive of red fasteners and edges. Her pants were red, puffy, and exposed the outer sides of her legs near the waist; the exposed parts were covered with bandages. Over her hands were brown fingerless gloves. Covering her feet were black, open-toed sandals with low heels, the top extended up to her ankles.

Might Guy's attire was similar to Lee's due to the fact Lee wanted to look like Might Guy. The differences were his tall and well built frame which stood over his students, high cheek bones, lack of bandages around his lower arms, flak jacket was unzipped, and he wore a red headband around his middle with the kanji for 'ninja' on the metal piece at the front.

Tenten was first to hug Rock Lee and Neji, she hugged tightly, her eyes slightly misty. "Glad you guys are safe; I was getting worried."

Might Guy gave everyone a group hug, hugging all three at once with a smile. "Glad everything went okay! And with our youthfulness, we will vanquish the new evil!"

Neji was too exhausted to say anything.

* * *

Within hours, the Shadow of Intent, after making multiple smaller slipspace jumps to make sure no one was following them, reached a gigantic slipspace portal. They flew through it, arriving back in their home galaxy in three days.

Family Guy world fell to the Imperium in the next day, all perished due to not having the technology with which to flee.

Several months later, the Imperium tried to attack the Milky Way galaxy, but the prepared UNSC, Elites, the Librarian and the Forerunner ships she found, and the ninjas defeated them after several weeks of fighting the huge armies and fleets.

During the final battle, Rtas got payback against the Imperium Supercarrier that destroyed the ship Neji was on months ago, which was why he was in the escape pod and crash landed. The other escape pods ended up stuck in space and those inside were helpless while the Imperium took them one by one when the fleet arrived above the planet. Rtas and the ones onboard the Shadow of Intent were just too late to save them, but the mission was not a total failure since they saved Neji. He executed a slipspace jump from ten thousand kilometers away to just a few hundred meters in front of the colossal ship, shot an energy projector straight down its main weapon port when it was almost fully charged, and jumped away. The enemy ship was crippled with massive explosions lancing out, before it exploded in a huge fireball.


End file.
